


in too deep

by Anonymous



Series: anon's mcyt stuff [12]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Emetophobia, Gen, Not Beta Read, techno doesn't have any actual dialogue. it's all from phil's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He thought back as far as he could to the first time he noticed Techno drinking. It had started with only a glass of wine during dinner they had together, progressing to hard liquor during the nights where Techno was feeling overwhelmed.orTechno doesn't have a great coping mechanism
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: anon's mcyt stuff [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073708
Kudos: 47
Collections: Anonymous





	in too deep

**Author's Note:**

> uhh heyyo haven't written for a while lol? sorry? uhh yeah this is me kinda projecting on techno lol? my relationship with alcohol isn't as bad as his in this but yeahhhhhhhhh it's not great lol in fact thisss was written while tipsy and i don't say that in a bragging way lol? idk if it could come off at that lol?
> 
> anyways for the emeto thing, i don't go into description of the action of vomiting. i only mention the aftermath (ie dried stuff and and a puddle). i'm grossed out by vomit too so there's no way i'd go into a lot of detail on that lol
> 
> i also like most others ignore techno rejecting the sbi family dynamic. also i still cling to middle child techno

Phil cursed as he laid Techno in his bed. After making sure his son was laying in a way that wouldn't cause back pain or a fitful sleep, Phil slumped over. His knees his the floor as he leaned heavily on the bed Techno was now passed out on. 

Phil buried his face in his hands for a few moments, unsure if he wanted to cry or scream. With a deep sigh, he lifted his head to look at his middle child's face, deciding that simply crying would be less risky in terms of waking Techno up. 

Still sat on the floor, Phil stared at Techno's sleeping face. Hot tears ran down his cheeks as he reached a hand out to move the hair from Techno's face. His boy's cheeks were red and his breathing was heavy. Running his fingers through long, baby pink hair, Phil felt like a horrible father for letting his boy get to this point. 

Phil didn't know how long he lay there, slumped with his long fingers tangled in greasy and unusually unkempt hair. He was lost in his own self deprecating thoughts, watching the rise and fall of Techno's chest. 

Using all of his energy, Phil finally forced himself to stand on shaking legs. Looking over at the sleeping body of his son, Phil sighed and headed downstairs. Standing in the kitchen of Techno's arctic home, Phil clapped a hand over his mouth to attempt to hold back tears. A few moments later, Phil forcefully made himself stand tall and stride over to the chests that served as his boy's pantry. 

Opening each and every one, Phil placed each bottle he could find on the counters. After his rampage through the kitchen, Phil moved to the living room next. He lifted every cushion and opened every drawer, grabbing all bottles he could find and adding them to the collection in the kitchen. Phil continued searching through the house, going through the basement, Tommy's hidden room, and Techno's own bedroom. 

After placing the last bottle on the counter, Phil stepped back, confident that he had found every last bottle, but horrified by the amount he'd found. Unable to resist the urge to cry again, he looked over the large and excessive amount of alcohol he had found with tears running down his face. Stepping forward and avoiding the vomit puddle that he'd found Techno laying in earlier, Phil picked up the closest container of alcohol. 

It was a normal potion bottle, one that Phil had grabbed during his search due to the liquid's unusual color. He had uncorked it and recoiled at the overwhelming smell of a strong liquor he didn't know the name of. There were several potion bottles sneakily filled with alcohol on the counter, but Phil glared down at the one in his hand. 

The almost overwhelming urge to shatter the bottle overtook him, and Phil had to lean heavily against the counter as he looked at the bottles that hurt his son so badly. In a fit of frustration, Phil impulsively decided to down the currently held bottle of alcohol. Having only ever kept wine himself, he choked at the taste, but knew he'd need the liquid courage the single bottle would give him for an hour or two. 

Placing the empty bottle on the counter, Phil suddenly took a large armload of bottles, carrying them to Techno's front porch. With a look of hatred, Phil poured each and every bottle of alcohol into the snow. By the time he was done, the snow where he had been pouring had turned into a disgustingly colored slush. 

Phil did another sweep of the house after all the original and now empty glass bottles were packed into a burlap bag to be disposed of later. Once he was sure there was no other hidden alcohol, Phil felt all the energy drain from his body. Forcing himself upstairs with what strength was left, Phil collapsed next to the bed yet again. He was long out of tears to cry. 

Reaching out, Phil put a hand on Techno's chest. He could see that the boy was breathing, but he needed to feel his heartbeat for himself after the horror of earlier. With a hand on Techno's chest to ensure life, Phil stared at the unmoving face of his son. 

Here his little boy was, with dried vomit still crusted next to his mouth. Phil would cry if he could, remembering how still and limp Techno had been when Phil let himself in only an hour or two ago. The sight of Techno laying on the floor, passed out in a puddle of his vomit with a bottle in his hand haunted Phil. He could still feel the awful panic that had taken over at that moment. 

He thought back as far as he could to the first time he noticed Techno drinking. It had started with only a glass of wine during dinner they had together, progressing to hard liquor during the nights where Techno was feeling overwhelmed. Far too belatedly, Phil realized in horror that since he'd joined the Dream SMP lands, he'd almost never seen Techno without a drink nearby while at his arctic home. In fact, his son had always asked if he had anything to drink anytime the younger was visiting Phil's home. 

Phil's shaking hand reached to cover his mouth as he felt guilty about never realizing. With growing horror, he began to think about that evening, back to when he almost struggled to find a pulse upon finding his middle child laying unresponsive. What would have happened if he didn't show up?

Would Techno have woken up a few hours later and wiped himself off, taking a new drink with him as he moved to clean up, only to repeat his drinking until blacking out again the next day? Or would Techno have never woken up, laying there covered in dried and crusted vomit until Phil showed up several days too late?

Phil felt sick to his stomach at the thought, and filled with the need to make sure that Techno could still wake up, he violently shook his boy's shoulder. It took uncomfortably long, but a sigh of relief escaped Phil as Techno opened his eyes with mumble. The boy's eyes were unfocused and wandered around, but Phil was just so happy to those crimson eyes. 

Techno was clearly still feeling the effects of the alcohol, words heavily slurred as he finally looked at his father. Only making eye contact for a brief moment, Techno slurred out something Phil couldn't understand before closing his eyes again, quickly passing out and becoming essentially dead to the world. 

Phil both felt his heart mend and shatter at the sight. Techno had woken up, but was far too wasted to even attempt talking to Phil. Weakly pulling himself into Techno's bed, Phil curled his body around Techno, determined to help his son. Wings gently laying across the two, Phil decided that he would never let Techno hurt himself in this way again.

**Author's Note:**

> what a work to come back with lol? anyways yeah i'm back in my final senior semester of university so the amount of fanfics i make probs won't be a lot sorry lol


End file.
